Clippo
Clippo is the Clown Puppet was made by EFFANBEE in 1937. He was made only 2 years! He is still tied in with the original string. He comes with his instruction booklet, which is in mint condition as well. The book is dated 1937. Clippo is clean and the composition head, hands, and feet are all mint. The costume is clean and bright with no stains or tears. History Clippo the clown was born. From that day forward, his parents, Cloppo and Clappo, starting teaching him all they knew about being clowns. When he was just a baby they would read him hilarious clown stories and as Clippo grew, so did their hope. Clippo's parents would always encourage him to try new things... "you try now Clippo, take your time, you can do it!" or "don't be discouraged Clippo, a little practice is all you need!" Clippo would always try his best to be a good little clown and wanted so much to please his parents, but felt in his heart that he would never be as funny as they were. Because he could not talk... Clippo would never be able to sing, or tell funny jokes and he doubted that he would ever really enjoy acting. His parents would always comfort him by promising that one day they were sure he would find a true talent right within his very own heart. When Clippo got a little older and started clown school, all the other little clowns would make fun of him because they felt he did not act like a clown at all... and they would call him names, like Clippo the clownless clown. That made Clippo feel very badly and he would always come home from school sad and crying. Clippo's parents would assure him time and time again that one day he would shine with a wonderful talent that all the other little clowns would one day admire. That thought always made Clippo smile again. One night Clippo dreamt that he was dancing in the clouds... dancing, dancing, dancing... he felt happy, he loved to dance, and he was very good at it! When he awoke his little heart was thumping and his face was smiling and his thoughts were tingling and he felt that maybe, just maybe, he had found the talent he had been waiting for! Hopeful, he jumped out of bed, ran and turned on the radio... only to find that he could not dance at all... the music seemed to go one way as his little feet went the other! Disapponted, he thought to himself... it was only a dream, I can't really dance at all. During breakfast that morning, Clippo shared his dream with his parents. Cloppo and Clappo became very exited. Of course Clippo! Dancing! Why hadn't we though of that before? Your grandfather Cluppo was the most wonderful dancer the circus has ever seen! Clippo nodded, but his expression was sad, I know he thought, but I am not grandpa Gluppo, I am Clippo the clownless clown, and I cannot dance at all. You know Clippo, your grandfather Cluppo had the same dream when he was a young boy and we are sure that this is the talent you've been waiting for! In the beginning, even your grandpa Cluppo needed a little practice! Really... Clippo gleamed. Really, comfored his parents. And so it was, Clippo started to dance! Even when his feet wouldn't cooperate, he continued to practice and practice until the day dancing became as natural to him as breathing. As he danced and danced, day after day, it turned out that his mother had been absolutely right... all the other little clowns at clown school admired Clippo's dancing so much, that they would often ask him to teach them how to dance too! As the years went on, Clippo continued to dance and dance... always with his little heart thumping, and his face smiling, and his thoughts tingling! He didn't have to talk or sing or act to be wonderful after all and his parents were right, he really did have a shining talent right within his very own heart the whole time! Category:Clowns